


Do you love me or is that just bacon?

by 796116311389



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/pseuds/796116311389
Summary: John is very careful to never cook for Sherlock.Sherlock, however, cooks for John regularly.





	Do you love me or is that just bacon?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Norma_de_Plume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norma_de_Plume/gifts).



> Gift for whodwantmeasaflatmate as a 221B Consolation, I hope it still counts even though con was over like two weeks ago. Sorry for the delay!

John is glad that Sherlock was so forthcoming about his incredible Foodsense that first night they ate out together, explaining how he was very particular what he ate and where because nothing ruined a good meal like a chef's particular inability to keep their mood in check while the cooked.

 John's own Foodsense is mediocre at best, on par with the majority of the population. 

 But Sherlock is a genius, completely brilliant of course. He can taste a million different nuances (well maybe not a _million_ , but certainly significantly more then the average citizen) and combined with his deductive techniques parse out the liars and murderers. 

 Which is why John is very careful to never cook anything for Sherlock. 

 Sherlock however cooks for John regularly. Which honestly surprised him the first time it happened. Given what Sherlock could taste from others and his natural reticence to share anything personal (John quickly learned personal questions of Sherlock's past were pointless as they only earned him a blank stare.) John had assumed Sherlock would be disinclined to cook. 

He's happy to be proven wrong, though. 

 Sherlock's cooking and occasional baking are literally the best food John has ever eaten. He doesn't taste much of Sherlock's emotions when he makes the food, but whatever it is he's feeling makes every meal simply divine. John told him that exactly once which was received with a look that said, 'Of course it does, _I_ made it.'

***********

It's at the Yard where John finally figures out what he's tasting when he eats food made by Sherlock. 

 It's late and they and Lestrade are deep into research for a cold case that may or may not be relevant to a recent spate of burglaries. 

 John keeps dozing off.

 He's nudged awake by a hand on his shoulder and then Sherlock plops a cup of coffee in front of him. 

 John takes a sip and wakes up some if only to bask in the deliciousness of the drink and the warmth of unidentifiable emotions John always tastes from Sherlock. 

 Sherlock makes a low humming sound and then excuses himself a moment. 

 John takes another sip of the coffee and looks over to Lestrade.

 ...Who's watching him with a look of absolute shock. 

 John gives him a confused look, "What?"

 "You just drank something Sherlock made."

 "Yeah...? I do it all the time. He's an absolutely brilliant cook."

 "No, he's not."

 "Pretty sure he is." John can feel himself getting defensive. 

 Lestrade puts up a placating hand, "What I mean to say is that anything he's ever made for me has either been blander than sand or absolutely bitter."

 "Well, maybe that's just you."

 "Or maybe it's just _you_."

 "What's that supposed to mean?"

 "Let me have a sip of your coffee."

John is hesitant, but pushes his cup over. Lestrade takes a small sip and promptly starts tearing up. 

 "Are you...okay?"

 "Holy shit, John. Do you not have any tastebuds?!" Lestrade pushes John's coffee back over and wipes his eyes. 

 John takes a sip and tastes the familiar warmth, but no sadness or whatever caused Lestrade to cry. "I don't taste anything sad?"

Lestrade takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly, "John. That is the purest cup of pining and unrequited love to have ever graced this Earth."

John is dumbstruck and stares at Lestrade; which is precisely when Sherlock makes his reentrance holding another folder.

"I think I've found the connection..." Sherlocks stops feeling the obvious tension in the air. "What's going on in here?" Sherlock looks to John who blushes from ear to ear cherry red and guiltily looks down at his coffee. "Lestrade had a sip of your coffee."

Sherlock drops the folder on the table and quickly leaves the room. 

John jumps up and follows him. Bybthe time he gets out of the room Sherlock is down the hall and waiting for the elevator.

 "Sherlock! Wait!" Sherlock ignores him and steps into the elevator.

John manages to catch up before the doors fully close and he bullies his way onto the elevator. John catches his breath and looks at Sherlock.

Sherlock is pointedly looking away from him. "I understand if you'll be moving out now."

"Why would I move out?"

"Because you're not gay and, while you won't be outright homophobic, the awkwardness will eventually kill any possibility of salvaging our friendship."

John frowns and pushes the floor button for the Yard break room. "Come with me."

Sherlock looks at John and frowns, "If you need me to taste your pity and pride, I can do without."

"No. Just shut up and come with me."

Once the doors open John heads straight for the break room and the coffee machine. He dumps the grounds and makes a new pot. Once it's brewed he pours some into a cheap Styrofoam cup and hands it to Sherlock.

"Drink that."

Sherlock gives John a dubious look and takes a sip. What he tastes causes him to drop the cup and grab John by the face to kiss him passionately, which John accepts wholeheartedly, smiling into the kiss.

After a moment they break away and Sherlock looks at John with a combination of astonishment and wonder, "Why did you never say anything or simply make me something before?"

"I didn't think you wanted anything like this with me, so I thought it best to keep it to myself. Though why didn't you say anything?"

 "I over estimated your Foodsense. I thought you could taste what I felt for you and had chosen not to remark on it."

John huffs a laugh, "God, we're both idiots."

"It doesn't matter. Now we know. And we'll be cooking together from now on."

John smiles and gives Sherlock another quick kiss, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Random Aside (b/c I love behind the scenes stuff): the title is actually something I said the other day to my kittens because they had been ignoring me right up until I started making bacon. So that also partly inspired this fic because originally I was going to try and work that in there but it just didn't fit. Lol. 😂


End file.
